


Yeah, she's just ill

by amazingmax156, demonhunterknight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Car Ride, Back seat kiss, Car rides, Confession, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Impala, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pillow Fight, castiel - Freeform, destiel jokes, fem reader - Freeform, hand holding, implied - Freeform, kiss, vamp hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingmax156/pseuds/amazingmax156, https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: You go out and hunt a vamp, and joke about Destiel, until Dean gets annoyed and reveals your crush.





	Yeah, she's just ill

You woke up to the smell of cigarettes, grimacing you rolled over in the bed and let out a loud yawn, Sam heard this and smiled.

"Good Morning Y/N" He greeted and you lazily nodded and mumbled an inaudible response.

"Mornin' Y/N." Dean called from the bathroom and you could hear him chuckling as you again let out another sound. Sighing, the uncomfortable motel bed won and you sat upright, pulling a stray piece of hair from your mouth. Pulling back the duvet you slid your legs from under the cover, shivering at the contact of the rough carpet on your bare feet, you stood up and walked over towards the small kitchen area pulling on the stiff fridge door you took in the seemingly endless tubs filled with different salad contents, you smiled, Sam had bought these with you on the hunt. Much to Dean's dismay, the younger brother loved salad as much as Dean did burgers, rooting through the cupboards  you eventually find the milk and toss it onto the side, careful not to spill it. 

Opening the cupboard you found the lower shelf filled with hunting gear, you cursed under your breath as you looked onto the top shelf, the only box of cereal sat there and you pursed your lips in annoyance. 

You weren't exactly tall.

Suddenly you felt a warm body move behind you and an arm reach up into the shelf. The box disappeared and reappeared on the counter and the body moved backwards. You spun around to see Sam blushing slightly and looking at you.

"Sorry about that Y/N." Sam chuckled nervously as he walks backwards banging his side on the counter. He cursed and winced at the pain and you stifled a chuckle.

"Being tall's a curse and a gift" He mumbled embarrassed.

"Yeah, bet you get all the girls" You replied awkwardly.

Sam walked towards the sofa and mumbled something.

"What was that?" You asked. He looked up.

"Oh. Nothing" He said pulling out his laptop. You nodded and resumed pouring your cereal into a bowl.

"So we got any leads on the vamp?" You asked, silently praying for a small break. As soon as you thought you heard a **ping** sound, you glanced towards Sam's phone. It was Bobby. You read the message over and when you had done Sam was taking the phone from your hands. You blushed as his hand brushed yours and you let go of the phone.

"Looks like we do" Sam said as Dean popped his head out of the bathroom interested.

"What'd he say?" Dean asked, Sam looked at him.

"Apparently it's not too far from here, about 16 miles drive South" Sam replied. You nodded. Dean did too and grabbed his bag.

"Better set off then" Sam smiled at him and grabbed his bag as well, you followed suit and sighed slightly as you did. Sam heard this and turned around to face you.

"You okay?" He asked. You smiled and nodded at him, walking out of the motel room quickly and heading towards the impala. Sam frowned he prodded Dean and pointed at you.

"She okay?" He asked. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked from his brother to the H/C hunter. 

"Yeah. Just suffering from an illness" He said walking off opening the front impala door and getting in the car. He turned around and winked at you. You frowned and watched as Sam opened the back seat of the impala. He looked at you worriedly.

"You okay?" He whispered as Dean turned on the ignition. "Dean said you were ill" You eyes widened at his comment, you blushed and looked at your boots.

"N-Nothing it's nothing" You said cursing Dean. You knew he was talking about your crush on Sam, which Dean referred to as your 'illness' ever since he had found out about your feelings for the brother he had relentlessly teased you for it, and practically begged you to tell him about it. 

Sam stared at you disbelieving.

"If you're sure.." He trailed off as the fluttering sound of wings filled the car, the three of you jumped and caused Dean to swerve slightly as the angel appeared in the front seat of the car next to Dean.

"Dammit Cas!" He practically shouted. "How many times. Give a man a warning" The angel looked at him with apologetic eyes and turned around to face you.

"Y/N, Sam, Dean" He greeted and you grinned at him.

"Hey Cassie" You smiled and he smiled in return, Dean shook his head.

"I still can't believe you get to call him that and none of us can" The said angel turned to face Dean.

"Y/N and I share a profound bound, just as you and I do Dean, I allow her to call me this, it pleases her" He stated as if it was obvious, you stuck your tongue out at Dean who saw it in the mirror and mumbled a quiet  _Bitch_ you replied with Castiel's famous  _Assbutt_ and he shook his head.

"How is that even an insult" You grinned.

"It's just funny" You stated and Sam chuckled, Castiel spoke again.

"I came to give you information on the vampire. It seems that the alpha is particularly strong. Which is why I have come to assist you" Dean raised a brow at the angel.

"I thought you were with April the last time we spoke" He said the angel nodded in response.

"Yes, my time with April was very educating." He spoke carefully.

"Yeah, I would think that getting killed is something" Sam helpfully commented. Cas tilted his head.

"And having sex" Dean coughed and spun his head to look at the angel in shock.

"You had sex with April?" The angel nodded to confirm this.

"So...Did you use protection?" He asked. The angel nodded again.

"Yes I had my angel blade" You chuckled, and Sam coughed.

"Oh. Oh, he had the angel blade" He shook his and concentrated on the road.

"You jealous Dean?" You helpfully commented. He glared at you, mouthing the words shut up. Sam laughed and Castiel just looked confused.

"Why would Dean be jealous of me?" He asked. "I was unaware you were infatuated with April" The angel continued making you and Sam laugh harder.

"No he's jealous of April" You said. And Dean pulled into a drive by.

"Okay shut up now" He swore and opened the car door. "And by the way Y/N, while me and Castiel are going for a talk. About the Vampires. Why don't you tell Sam about your MAJOR crush on him" He slammed the car door and Castiel stepped out as well. You blushed and went to open the car door when you felt Sam grab your arm.

"Y/N, what was Dean talking about?" He asked and you looked down, not wanting to look at him. You felt a hand go to your chin and you were suddenly staring at Sam. You averted your eyes and he sighed softly.

"Y/N, just tell me." He pleaded gently.

"N-Nothing, Dean was just being stupid is all" Sam frowned at your comment.

"I think we both know that's not true" He stated and you looked at him. 

"You really want to know?" You started taking a deep breath and Sam nodded.

"Fine, I like you, like really really like you, and I get that you don't feel the same way, and I've tried so hard to ignore it for the past few months but I can't OK. Every time I try, I just can't stop thinking about you. And I know you don't feel the same because why would you..." You trailed off tears building up. Sam looked at you sadly.

"Maybe you're not as perceptive as you thought" Was all he said as he tilted your head forward and you felt a pair of soft lips cover your own, your eyes widened as your eyes fluttered shut. The kiss stayed like this for a few moments until you both pulled away, you blushed and stared at your lap.

"I'm an idiot.." You mumbled Sam grinned.

"Yeah but you're my idiot.... I love you Y/N" He said looking at you, you smiled softly.

"I love you too" You said and he leant in to kiss you again when you heard a banging on the window. You turned to see Dean grinning at you too. He hopped in the car again, the angel doing the same on the other side.

"So looks like you too got cozy" He said, you grinned and went. 

"Yeah but Dean?" You said and he turned to look at you.

"Yeah?" Your grin spread wider.

"One word for you" He frowned and Sam started to smile.

"What?" 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

"Destiel"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"For gods sake" Dean flipped you off and turned on the ignition leaving a blushing castiel in the front seat looking rather confused again.

"Dean. What's Destiel?" The angel frowned and tilted his head. Dean blushed and averted his eyes. Focusing them on the highway whilst you and Sam started to explain.  
"Basically, we think you two would make a good couple. Romantically. We ship it" the two of you said as Dean blushed and castiel looked down awkwardly.  
"But Dean and I are profoundly bond already" You laugh and Dean blushes.  
"No you need to be romantically bonded not profoundly" Castiel nodded and looked at his shoes

"Dean and I are romantically bonded though" You coughed at this

"You what?" Sam asked. As Dean cursed.

"Damnit Cas, I told you not to tell them" you and Sam chuckled as you notice your hands growing closer to each other. Dean and castiel were arguing about earlier so you take the risk of holding Sam's hand. He smiles at you and tightens his hand around yours. Meanwile Castiel and Dean were finishing their argument about keeping thair relationship secret. Dean stops the car. You look up as he grabs the angel by the back of the neck and pulls him closer. In a instant he's kissing him. And Castiel is kissing him back. You pull out your phone and take a picture before they notice and when they pull away Sam coughs awkwardly and Dean continues driving as if nothing has happened. Castiel turned around about to give you info on the vamps when he coughed awkwardly and looked away still unable to look at you You laughed and patted his shoulder.

"It's fine Cas, just say what you were gonna do"

He smiled at you and continued.

"The vamp seems to be a head. A strong alpha. So that's why I'm here. He also has several of his victims still alive in there. We should maintain their safety. But kill the head vampire you nodded and looked at Sam. Who smiled at you. You pulled out your phone and showed Sam the picture you had taken and he grinned and mouthed for you to send him it. You blush as you quietly send Sam the picture. Castiel awkwardly looks away wondering what you and Sam were mouthing to each other.

 

You arrive at the co-ordinates emailed to Sam's and Dean's phones, your legs slightly weak from the long journey.

"Sam, you're coming with me." Dean commanded, grabbing his colt M1911A1 from the trunk, tossing a spare to his younger brother, Sam gave you a worried look.

"I guess that leaves you and me Cassie" you sighed gabbing Dean's favorite silver blade and a bottle of dead mans blood just in case.

"You wont be needing that dead mans blood Y/N, don't worry yourself." the angel said as he slid his blade from his coat pocket.

his voice suddenly becoming more serious "But you can never be too careful."

"Your right cassie, we should all start to head up to the vamp hideout before it gets dark" you stuttered as Sam stepped towards you in a small but charming attempt to comfort you.

"don't worry Y/N, you'll be safe with cas. Ok? And if you and cas need help or find the head vamp call me." he chuckled as he slid his number into your pocket

"Thanks Sam." you said blushing towards him getting the same in response

"Any time" he said blowing you a small kiss making you blush even more. Dean and Cas watching you two in curiosity and Dean in mock disgustd as you arrive at the nest.

"Sam your coming with me, Y/N go with cas we will meet back here in 20 minutes." Dean demanded as he stormed off towards the right hallway as you said goodbye to Sam, kissing him once again. Then turning around to look at the angel.

"should we head forwards or to the left Y/N?" castiel asked with yet another confused look on his face as you pointed to the left hallway feeling as if it was calling to you.

"Left.... I feel that we should go left" you said anxiously as you heard creeks and groans echo around you. You shivered rubbing your arms. You had always disliked vamp nests.

"Don't worry Y/N, as Sam said your safe with me." he said smiling softly at you as you walked down the hall. You smiled back at him as you and Castiel walk down the unlit hallways of the vamp nest, floor boards creaking with nearly every step you take.

You stopped walking as you heard footsteps echo behind you. You stopped. Perhaps it was Dean and Sam. But they had gone another way hadn't they. You tugged on castiel's sleeve and he turned around. Sliding out his angel blade as he did. You did the same with your knife. And turned to see a vampires behind you. 

He tore at you with inhuman speed and you stepped backwards to avoid his blow. In an instant he was in the floor. Dead. Castiels angel blade dripping blood as he stepped back and grimaced as he cleaned it on his coat.

"There will be more" he said pointing down the corridor. "They heard him" He said standing in front of you as shadows came around the corner. 

 

-Time Skip-

 

The vamps had surrounded you Castiel was to one side fighting the alpha. Who had been stronger than any of you had anticipated. Which was probably why Crowley wanted him so much. 

You blocked a blow from a camp and stabbed your knife into its side whilst it was distracted you took this time to swipe it's head clean off. You watch as it rolls to the floor and the body crumples into a pile. Turning you take on the next vamp. When you hear the door open. 

"Move it Y/N!" Dean shouts as he shoots one of the vampires. Firing several shots to slow the attack. 

You suddenly wince in pain. Pulling your arm back. Dean had now come forward to swipe some more of the vamps heads off and you took this pocket of time to examine your arm.

A bullet had grazed your left arm and it was bleeding. Cursing under your breath you swapped your machete to the other hand and began swiping vamps that way instead. Trying to forget about the pain in your left arm.

 

-Time skip-

 

"You okay Y/N?" Sam asked worriedly as he looks you up and down in the back of the impala. You shrug his worry of and lean your left arm back. You don't want to make him worry and you can take care of your arm yourself when you get back to the motel.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you?" You asked he nodded and replied with the same. Wrapping and arm around your shoulder. You smile and lean your head onto his shoulder as you head back to the motel. 

Sam moves his hand down to your arm and frowns when he feels something warm and wet. He pulls his hand up to see the blood stains and his eyes widen.

"Y/N... Why are you bleeding?" He asks. You stare at him and mumble. 

"I just caught myself... It's nothing big don't worry about it I'll sort out back at the motel" you tried to explain not wanting Sam to realise it was Dean who had fired the bullet causing your wound.

"I'll patch you up. Are you sure it's not that bad?" He asks as Dean pulls into the mottel.

"Right well you live birds Go and stitch each other up. I'm gonna get pie" he says as you and Sam exit the impala.

"Come on" Sam says as he pulls you inside. And pushing you down gently onto the bed. He walks into the bathroom and comes back with a first aid kit. He sits down beside you and slides of your jacket. You wince slightly and he immediately apologises.

"Sorry sorry. This is gonna hurt a bit. It doesn't need stitches but it needs cleaning" he explains and you mind as he pulls out a fifth of whiskey. He pours it onto your arm and you clenches your teeth turning your head away from him. He apologised again before presses and damp cloth to it and then placing a gauze over the wound.

"That should be okay .we just need to keep replacing the dressing and that's it" he says as you thank him. He presses a kiss to your forehead and you blush. He shuffled closer to you and kisses you on the lips. He pulls away and smiles at you.

"I love you" Sam says and you smile.

"I love you more" you say and he frowns.

"No I love you more" you throw a pillow at him and he complains.

"Hey not fair!" He laughs as you grin at him.

"All's fair in war" you say grabbing another pillow, Sam doing the same in a cute attempt to protect himself.

You threw a pillow at Sam aiming for his head but he turned suddenly and the pillow missed. Hurtling towards the door as it opened and Dean stepped through. it hit his face and he let out a cry of surprise.

"Son of a bitch Y/N!" He picked up the pillow and lobbed it at you as you fell on the bed laughing

"Sorry Dean" you giggled as Dean stepped in and unpacked his bag of pie and other confectionaries, Sam putting down his pillow and pulling you towards him, kissing your forehead.

"Love you Y/N" he said softly as you stood up heading to the shower room to get ready for bed.

"Love you too Sam" you said blowing him another kiss, shutting the door behind

 

-Time Skip-

 

You walk out of the shower room only to see that Dean and Cas has already fallen asleep, Sam lay in bed still trying to get some rest.

"hey Sam" you whispered as you shuffled towards him, sliding into the bed with him kissing each other goodnight.


End file.
